


Wide eyes

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>let's slowly but surely destroy rae's emotional stability and see what happens.</p><p> </p><p>this is for my friend rae<br/>I hope he doesn't kill me by the time this is over</p><p>Read if you love gay dorks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Corporation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rae.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rae.).



It started out like every trip to Rome would. The annoying kid behind you that wouldn’t stop kicking your seat for one second, the persistent flight attendant who kept coming back only to you- every twenty minutes to ask if you wanted a refill, even though your glass of bourbon was only half empty. She shot you a simple smile, and a wink, which was accompanied by an exaggerated sigh and a toss of your head. God was she starting to get on your nerves.   
“Bloody hell is she annoying.” You breathed, causing the man next to you to raise an eyebrow and look up from his book with a chuckle.   
“I take it you’re not too fond of blondes?” You shot him a glare, noticing his lack of alcohol and the title of his extremely large novel.   
“She’s too set on getting my number isn’t she?”   
“That’s not humble at all.”   
“It’s true isn’t it!”   
“Definitely.” His eyes flickered back to his novel, the yellow pages crinkling under his gentle touch.   
“I’m Sirius.” You murmured, careful not to disturb his reading induced trance. He raised his gaze you meet yours, and your heart pounded wildly in your chest.   
“It’s nice to meet you, Sirius. I”m Remus.”   
*****  
“Sir? Can I offer you another bourbon?” The overly peppy flight attendant flashed a frighteningly white smile and blinked her eyes rapidly. You cringed slightly, glancing at the empty cup. If you became anymore disoriented than you already were, your parents would definitely kill you. They were on a business trip to Rome, deciding to have you finish your last year of school in your childhood home before moving you to Rome with them for the couple years they’d be working on the construction of their business. It definitely wasn’t ideal. You had left so many great friends behind, including Lily and James who had just welcomed a baby into the world.   
They had asked you to be the godfather, and of course you had accepted whole heartedly. But you honestly had no idea how to raise a child. Good thing they probably wouldn’t be kicking the bucket for a long time.   
“No thank you.” you shot her a false smile.   
“Are you sure, sir? It’ll be on the house. My treat.”   
“No. Thank you.” You insisted more forcefully, a harsh glare sent in her direction.   
“But sir....” Her pouting made her look false, sort of like a barbie doll. It disgusted you.   
“Excuse me, miss?” Remus caught her attention. “I’ll take my boyfriend’s bourbon if he doesn’t want it.” You stifled a chuckle as her eyes went wide and realization dawned on her face.   
“Are you gay?” The laugh you had been holding in escaped through your pale lips and you doubled over, catching the attention of many of the other passengers.   
“That’s kind of inappropriate to be asking, but if you must know… Just a tich, love.” She backed up slightly and turned, refusing to make eye contact with you. 

“I think that went well.” The brunette beside you murmured, placing a bookmark on his page. “She will definitely not be bothering you for the rest of your flight.”   
You were still giddy with alcohol and the hilarity of the situation. “Quite certainly. Thank you.”   
“Most certainly. “ It became silent for awhile. But it wasn’t awkward. It was a comfortable silence. You drifted off listening to the turning of pages, and his gentle breathing. 

When you woke, your head was on his shoulder, his eyes flickering to meet yours as you stirred. “Well back to the land of the living, sleeping beauty.” You tugged on your ponytail gently, as you did when you felt awkward or disoriented.   
“Sorry.”   
“It’s no problem, I don’t mind. I’ve had a variety of people fall asleep on me in public transportation. At least your head didn’t sweat like dear Charles on the way to the airport last night.” You yawned gently, head moving to rest against the back of the chair.   
“You said earlier that you travel for work a lot?”   
“Yes. I work for my father.”   
“Where?”   
“He’s a CEO for Black Corporation.” You shot up, eyes as wide as saucers. “What’s wrong?”   
“My parents are the Black’s. They own the Black corporation.”   
“Well I guess I was going to be meeting you sooner than later, Mr. Black.”   
“Don’t call me that.”   
“You couldn’t stop me if you wanted to.”


	2. Sirius should not be trusted around vehicles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae don't kill me please

“Mr. Black. You have a call from Mr. Lupin on line one.” You slammed your head off the desk and breathed in deeply. Mom and Dad didn’t say they were going to put you to WORK. You were certain this was going to be a vacation after all the testing and pretty much failing you had been put through. However, it was certain now that your parents were trying to kill you prematurely.   
“Alright, Elizabeth, thank you very much.” you picked up the receiver and laid your head against the hardwood. It’s cool surface soothed your aching head. “Hello?” You made out a light gasp before a clearing of a throat.   
“I didn’t expect to be hearing your voice for awhile.” A laugh. “But it’s nice to hear from you. How have you been?”   
“Remus.” You breathed, voice lighter than it had previously been when speaking to Elizabeth.   
“Sirius.” he mocked, and then cleared his throat. “Anyway, how would you like to get some lunch and I can go over details for the new bookstore construction plan.”   
“We’re building a book store?”   
“Yeah. My father is the CEO of the literacy department. You didn’t know that?”   
“Nah, I’m not really into this whole business thing.” You admitted, tugging on your ponytail gently.   
“Understandable. Me neither, in all honesty. I do it because it makes my father happy.”   
“Honestly, yeah.”   
“Meet me at Gulllie’s coffee shop at three?” You scribbled down the name and address he gave you and breathed deeply.   
“Yeah, sounds like a plan.”   
****  
He sat with the same book you had seen him on the plane with. He had already ordered as well, fingers clutched around a porcelain cup, a light smile on his face as he spotted you outside the window. He beckoned you, head rested on one arm, and fingers curling forward.   
It was then that you almost got hit by a car. It would’ve been scary if it hadn’t been one of those small yellow cars that barely fit a clown and his instruments of surprise.   
You simply rolled off the hood groaning as the car honked at you. When you looked up, Remus was standing, a terrified look on his face. You simply winked and shot him a pained grin as you pulled yourself up.   
“SIR ARE YOU OKAY?” The woman had exited her car and of course checked your stupid ass over. What were you thinking? Didn’t your parents teach you to look both ways before crossing the street? You probably looked stupid in front of-   
Remus was making his way across, suit hugging his body like a glove. He looked absolutely petrified. And you didn’t blame him either. Almost seeing your friend get hit by a car would be nearly petrifying.   
“Sirius, what the hell!” Remus hit you upside the head. It wasn’t hard though, it was quite soft considering what had just happened. Most people would have socked you in the face and sent you flying. 

“Ah hey, Remus.”   
“Don’t ‘hey Remus’ me! What the hell were you thinking? You could have almost died!”   
“But I didn’t.”   
“You could have.”   
“But I didn’t.”   
“You’re alright, right sir? I don’t need to call an ambulance or anything?” You nodded gently and took Remus’ offered hand.   
“I’m fine. Sorry for not paying attention.” She let out a sigh of relief and hugged you.   
“Oh thank god, I’m too young to go to prison.” 

*******  
After that death defying experience, Remus decided it was probably easier to meet in a safer environment. “Put your seatbelt on.” You glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow.   
“What? I never wear a seatbelt.”   
“You almost died, Sirius. We don’t need you kicking the bucket in anymore car related incidents.”   
“I’m fine. I never wear my seatbelt.”   
“Sirius, put your fucking seat belt on.”   
“No.” Remus reached over you and forced the seat belt into place.   
“I’m not five.” You murmured begrudgingly.   
“And I’m not your dad, but look at the position you put yourself in.”   
“Shut your mouth.”   
“Make me.” It was silent from the then on out, you both sent each other silent glares through the car ride. Unspoken warnings of a death to befall on either of you if the tension grew any thicker. 

They arrived at Remus’ hotel shortly after you tried to turn on the radio and found that Remus had been listening to One Direction ironically before he had decided to let you of all people in his car. You of course laughed, and he tried to fight you while still driving, which ended in you both taking a cat with a broken leg back to his room.   
It sat on the bed staring at you both like you were Satan come to earth. 

“Nice room.” You was the first to break the silence, glancing around Remus’ room in wonder.   
“Oh yeah.” He murmured, leaning down to pet the injured feline. It swiped him across the face, leaving thick, deep cuts. Remus fell over, clutching his face and groaning.   
“Jesus fucking christ!” You shot up and grabbed the cat who was currently trying to escape by the scruff of the neck. The cat hissed and scratched at your wrist, but they definitely weren’t as deep as the ones on Remus’ face.   
You locked the cat in the bathroom before returning to the man.   
“I feel like we have bad luck when we’re in the general vicinity of each other.”   
“Shut up and help me clean out my face.”


End file.
